hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Process
literally nobody asked for this but i felt like making this so fuck it TUNES i need some good tunes when i draw.. i hate skipping songs when im in the middle of something. so i normally put on my Rapunzel playlist (listen to it please...), Troye Sivan, Hayley Kiyoko, or something equally gay. the entire point of this section was to plug my playlist and make that gay joke tools of the trade nobody else on this hellsite uses firealpaca so this section has literally no purpouse but here we go. *Pen - mostly used for filling stuff in *Pen (Fade In/Out) - my best friend. used for everything except shading *Watercolour - used for shading and stuff *Fluffy - i dont know what anybody else uses this brush for but its good for giving a general feel of the direction hair is going. will be explained further later *Magic Wand - used for a lot of things. i gotta expand the selection every time tho bc of anti aliasing which is a pain *splatoon - custom brush i downloaded and its my husband. i love this brush so much its super fun to use... getting sketchy AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i start with a very very very basic sketch. like, super basic. super messy. just stick figures basically. no hair. getting slightly less sketchy AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA and then i lower the opacity on that sketchy sketch and start sketching on a new layer. sometimes ill repeat this step a second time. ill use this sketch as a guide to the main stuff, of course lowering the opacity on this layer. the orange scribbly line is the light source. eyes AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA because im a fuckin weirdo i always start with the eyes. no matter what im drawing. its probably a terrible habit but hey, here i am. the rest AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA and i work from the eyes outward. each colour/body part gets its own layer, which makes things really easy and nice for me. except for hair that can really fuck with my process but i love drawing hair so it balances out. i ALWAYS have a ref opened. cant go picking colours willy nilly. no way. bg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA each character is kept in a separate folder, so i can just go below everything for the background. im not even gonna pretend to be good at backgrounds so lets just move on lmao hair <3 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i LOVE hair. i love it so much. my process for """painting""" it is different from everything else, very very very slightly. like other stuff, i duplicate the base layer and put it on clipping. then i start with a fluffy brush in a darker colour than the rest of the hair, and draw a couple lines indicating the direction of the hair. after that, it's normal procedure. i use a watercolour brush to shade and lighten and stuff. the fluffy lines end up very very obscured and blurred but the general direction remains. why did i think this blog was a good idea. shading part 2 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA same shit!! consistent light source sometimes!! this is a very fun part but also a very stressful part!! shading part THREE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA background shading. duplicate the layer, turn on clipping, shade, rinse and repeat. i deeply regret making this blog. finished product psyche this entire blog was an advertisement for Happily Ever After. read my comic to see the finished project.